Rouler des mécaniques
by Kandai
Summary: Certaines séparations ont une douceur étrange. Durant Jak III. One-shot.


**Crédits** \- Naughty Dog  
**Base** \- Jak III (Jak &amp; Daxter)  
**Rating** \- M  
**Avertissements** \- Contenu explicite.  
**Spécial** \- Pour la case " Sensual Pleasures " sur ladiesgbingo.

**Note** \- Presque une ligne de remplie pour ce défi, on est sur la bonne voie. Un fandom un peu inhabituel, même pour moi, mais c'est le troisième essai pour cette case et c'est le bon ! Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Rouler des mécaniques**

* * *

Haven City ne ressemble plus à grand-chose ces derniers temps et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer de faire des efforts mais entre repousser les attaques de Metal Heads, les passages de plus en plus risqués vers le Sud pour cause de robots meurtriers relâchés par les usines volantes et les manipulations du Comte Veger et du Conseil pour prendre le contrôle de ce qu'il reste de la ville, il est difficile de garder la tête froide en permanence. Si on rajoute dans cette marmite bouillante le fait que Jak et Daxter sont partis cavaler et jouer les héros au fin fond des Terres Pelées – ils sont en vie au moins – pas étonnant que la soupe commence à sentir le brûlé pour reprendre l'expression de Tess.

Tess, qui est en plein préparatifs d'ailleurs. Torn a besoin d'un approvisionnement continu au Port et il devient trop dangereux de faire circuler des armes dans la zone industrielle : les transporter via les égouts et le réseau souterrain prendrait trop de temps, Ashelin a donc résolu d'envoyer qui voudrait bien au sud de la Ville et Tess a accepté sans arrière-pensées. Keira est un peu triste de voir partir sa seule amie si près du nid des Metal Heads mais elle-même reconnait l'urgence de la situation il faut faire avec ce que l'on a et comme ni Jak ni Daxter ne sont présents pour tout faire exploser, c'est à ceux qui restent de faire le grand ménage.

Jak lui manque, bien sûr, atrocement même mais elle a foi en son ami pour se tirer de cet énième guêpier dans lequel il s'est mis : ce ne serait pas la première fois et il s'en est très bien sorti jusqu'ici, s'inquiéter davantage serait une pure perte de temps. De plus, les nouvelles d'Ashelin sont encourageantes, bien qu'éparses. Tess elle-même gère l'absence de Daxter avec beaucoup plus de grâce Keira l'envie d'être aussi lumineuse même au beau milieu du chaos.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. A ta place, je serais en train de m'arracher les cheveux, lui confie-t-elle alors que les deux femmes sont en train de préparer le matériel nécessaire pour assurer temporairement l'approvisionnement : cartouches d'Éco, morceaux de ferraille, prototypes à tester, rien n'est laissé au hasard. Les Gardes de Torn auront besoin de tout le matériel possible – Tess emporte même quelques canon qu'elle avait commencé à réaliser pour le Blaster de Jak, grommelant entre ses lèvres rouges qu'elle n'aura pas deux fois trop de temps pour le terminer avant que le héros perdu et son compagnon à fourrure ne décide de faire son grand retour.

— Le secret, c'est de penser que c'est la meilleure chose à faire en ce moment, répond Tess avec sagesse. C'est pas bête, hein, écoute : je fournis des armes à Torn, Torn ne se fait pas exploser comme un imbécile, Ashelin est contente parce que Torn est toujours en vie et tout ce qui peut assurer la satisfaction même temporaire de Madame la Baronne est une bonne chose, crois-moi.

Keira pouffe. Tess n'a pas tout à fait tort, si on se réfère à l'atroce humeur dans laquelle Ashelin baigne depuis quelques semaines (elle soupçonne que cela a un rapport distant avec Jak mais tout ce qui pourrait se passer entre Jak et Ashelin la met mal à l'aise et lui donne envie de cogner quelque chose très fort donc elle préfère ne pas vraiment y penser). Son malaise doit se voir car sa compagne blonde abandonne son air jovial pour une moue un peu triste.

— Ne fais pas cette tête-là, bébé, lui reproche-t-elle gentiment en lui pinçant une joue du bout des ongles. Je m'en vais construire des armes pour Torn, pas jouer les héroïnes. Ca ne peut pas être pire qu'ici, tu sais. Et puis on restera en contact !

Oui, oui, bien sûr, se dit la mécanicienne en retenant un soupir, mais ce ne sera plus vraiment pareil. Comment expliquer à Tess, cependant, que celle-ci est sa seule source de réconfort depuis bien longtemps dans cette maudite ville – même avant que Jak ne parte jouer les héros dans le désert ? Comment dire que ce sont les petites choses qui vont lui manquer : les petites piques tendres lancées entre deux cafés noirs, les soirées passées à bavarder ou simplement improvisées pour profiter de la compagnie de l'autre, les nouvelles échangées au petit matin et le simple fait de pouvoir travailler côte à côte afin de repousser les ennemis toujours plus forts ? Les projets élaborés ensemble, les coups de main – la présence de Tess, tout simplement ? Keira ne cache pas que son amie est devenue son petit rayon de soleil personnel sur la grisaille qui englobe perpétuellement Haven City : s'en voir privée si vite est à la limite de l'insupportable.

— Tu vas me manquer, c'est tout. Ca ne sera plus pareil de ne plus t'avoir avec moi, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle doit avoir un air plutôt misérable car Tess s'empresse d'enrouler ses bras fins autour du corps de Keira, pressant cette dernière contre elle avec force.

— Oh, ma chérie, tu vas me manquer toi aussi, chuchote Tess au creux de son oreille. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je pense que je serais partie chercher Dax dans les Terres Pelées toute seule.

Prise par une impulsion ridicule, l'envie inexplicable de prolonger le contact autant que possible, Keira se penche un peu plus et dépose un léger baiser sur la commissure des lèvres de son amie à peine une pression chaste à laquelle elle met vite fin, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire, par les Précurseurs ?! Elle qui n'a jamais embrassé qu'Erol, qui nourrit un béguin singulier pour Jak depuis leur quatorze ans, là voilà qu'elle se met à embrasser des filles ! Sa meilleure amie, qui plus est ! Est-elle vraiment si désespérée, si malheureuse, si affamée de contact qu'elle doit se ruer sur le premier venu ? Où sont donc passés ses manières ?!

Face à elle, pourtant, Tess est loin d'afficher une mine furieuse ou perplexe : au contraire, elle se fend d'un petit sourire malicieux et à son tour se penche vers le visage cramoisi de Keira.

— Ma chérie, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on embrasse.

Et avant que Keira eut le temps de réagir, Tess a posé ses lèvres charnues sur les siennes et s'applique à lui démontrer exactement comment on embrasse, glissant sa langue douce à travers les lèvres de la mécanicienne.

C'est autre chose que flirter maladroitement avec Jak, que d'embrasser furtivement Erol entre deux commissions : Tess est son amie et le restera si elle le veut bien, même après la fin de toutes choses. Keira ne nourrira jamais pour elle les mêmes sentiments qu'elle entretient pour Jak et elle sait que c'est pareil pour Tess qui aime Daxter de tout son cœur, malgré la barrière des espèces. Il n'empêche que c'est incroyablement bon de se laisser aller dans les bras de quelqu'un qui vous comprend, qui vous aime et vous soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive le corps de Tess ne lui fait pas peur, pas plus que sa réaction.

— Tu réfléchis trop fort, Keira, s'esclaffe Tess en libérant sa bouche. Tu n'as jamais fait ça avec un ami, quelqu'un dont tu étais proche ? Pas de promesses, pas de lendemain, juste du plaisir qu'on se donne sur le moment pour se vider la tête ?

Keira hoche la tête pour dire non, sans plus tenter de dissimuler le cramoisi qui inonde ses joues et son cou. Elle n'est pas vierge – il y a eu un type avant Erol, un mec sympa mais elle ne peut décemment pas l'appeler un « ami », plutôt un arrangement qu'elle était certaine de ne pas revoir par la suite et ça lui convenait comme ça. Après, il y a eu Erol puis Jak et vu comment cela s'est mal terminé avec le premier (qui s'est révélé être un parfait enfoiré) et à quel point son béguin adolescent a changé depuis son passage dans les cachots du Baron Praxis, Keira a préféré miser sur la patience pour voir où sa relation avec Jak la mènerait : dire qu'ils n'en sont nulle part est un euphémisme grossier mais elle s'est promis d'entendre au moins ses explications avant de renoncer complètement.

Seulement, Jak n'est pas là. Tess si, Tess et ses jolis yeux bleus, Tess et ses lèvres parfaites, Tess et ses seins fermes qui se pressent contre son corps. Le corps des femmes est étranger à Keira sous cette nouvelle lumière et elle se surprend à loucher sur son décolleté qui ne cache plus rien à sa vue indiscrète, à la vision plongeante qu'elle a de la chair délicatement rosée de son amie. C'en serait embarrassant si Tess n'avait pas déjà passé ses mains agiles sous son t-shirt parme, réchauffant le bout de ses doigts sur le nombril de la mécano : Keira frissonne, sous l'effet du froid comme du désir.

La Souterraine pouffe et dépose un baiser candide sur les lèvres de sa partenaire la chasteté disparaît bien vite sous les assauts d'une langue assidue. Keira n'a peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience mais elle est curieuse et affamée de cette chaleur qui se diffuse en elle, du réconfort que le simple contact du corps de Tess contre le sien lui procure. Il n'y a pas de romance pour embrouiller la chose, simplement du plaisir apporté par le contact, par la jambe de Tess qui vient s'enrouler autour de la sienne, la main qui vient presser son sein avec tendresse mais fermeté.

— Regarde-toi, Kei', s'exclame la blonde avec un sourire qui vire dangereusement vers le mutin – une vision qui fait trembler la mécanicienne de désir. C'est ta première fois ?

Avec une fille, certainement, et elle l'avoue sans rougir mais cela ne veut pas dire que son rôle est celui de l'élève, passive et ingénue. Elle n'a jamais autant eu soif d'apprendre, faim de la chair molle des seins et des courbes fermes des cuisses quand Tess la plie sur ses genoux et descend son short, dévoilant les courbes secrètes sous son nombril, Keira ouvre la bouche sans hésiter, avale presque goulûment ces territoires inconnus, se fait aventurière entre les jambes de Tess.

Elle a la bouche poisseuse et les cuisses brûlantes lorsque son amie l'embrasse pour la troisième fois, promenant ses doigts curieux à travers les vêtements que Keira a gardés. La barrière de tissu teinte leur échange d'un érotisme différent, moite et ruisselant d'une sueur âcre : la mécanicienne est déjà au précipice de l'extase lorsque Tess glisse sa main dans son pantalon ouvert. Il suffit de frôlements au creux de son intimité, d'une bouche posée sur un téton et de doigts jouant avec le nombril pour lui faire perdre le peu de cohérence qu'il reste ça lui brûlerait les joues de honte si cela avait été une autre personne que Tess mais Keira a plus confiance en Tess qu'en n'importe qui alors elle prend le sourire qui mange le visage de la blonde pour ce qu'il est, laisse la chaleur de leur amitié reprendre des airs platoniques. Elle ne regrette certainement rien, ne laisse même pas le souvenir de Jak la culpabiliser. Que lui a-t-elle promis, après tout ? Il n'est pas là et Tess l'était : peut-être que Torn a raison de dire qu'on trouve du réconfort inattendu au milieu des champs de bataille.

Elles se rhabillent avec lenteur, l'une dans les bras de l'autre, échangeant des câlins et quelques baisers chastes qui se terminent sur des petits rires. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne veut penser à la séparation à venir, aux longues semaines à distance où elles n'auront qu'un simple communicateur comme compagnie : cela viendra bien assez tôt, le sentiment de solitude et les soirées à s'inquiéter du sort de l'autre, la morosité que confère l'impuissance de vivre dans un monde mourant, éclaté par les querelles interminables et les prophéties obscures, le désir de devenir leurs propres héroïnes puisque les vrais héros viennent à manquer.

Cela viendra bien assez tôt mais en attendant, Keira veut prétendre qu'elle est intouchable, lovée qu'elle est entre les bras de Tess.


End file.
